


Release

by Daydreamsofu (Supertights)



Series: Forty Verses [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Warriors
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disguise, Escape, Friendship, Gen, Mental Institutions, Mild Language, POV Third Person, Rescue, Team as Family, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Daydreamsofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Robbie's bad day about to get worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

The door buzzed. Robbie closed his eyes and expected the worst again. If he could've, he would've told them where the fuck to get off, but the drugs made him slur his words and he hated it. Hated that they made him sound slow and stupid. The heavy metal door swung back, hitting the wall. He waited for the insults to start. The orderlies always started with the insults-- fucking apes. It usually went downhill from there.

"Well, doesn't someone look like complete crap. Give him the shot and we can get the hell out of here."

Weirdly, the voice sounded familiar but Robbie couldn't immediately place it with his brain working at the pace of a decrepit snail. He opened his eyes. The nurse had her back to him. She had a nice ass working the tight uniform, they didn't usually give him this kind of show. Must have something real bad in store for him today.

"This'll juice him up?" she asked the orderly hidden from his view.

"He'll be like the energiser bunny on acid. Dwayne's words. Not mine." So familiar. He wished he could remember who--

The nurse turned around. "Hi, Robbie." Angel leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Security can't see anything on the monitors. Thrash has them looped."

"Still hurry though." Vance tried to sound casual, "You're keeping the nurse's uniform, right?"

Angel laughed. "Vance has discovered a taste for dressing up during sex games--" she confided to a barely functioning Robbie. "Who would've believed it. Yes, honey, I'm keeping it."

She released Robbie from the straitjacket and helped him out of it. Pulling a syringe from her pocket, she uncapped it and with a quick squirt to get rid of any air bubbles, injected him before he could disagree. The effects were almost immediate, pain slamming through his body in a rush. Blue light filled the room as he powered up subconsciously. "G-G-God," he mumbled. "I could k-kiss you, Ang."

"You could but you smell bad, so no--" she said apologetically, putting a strong arm beneath his to help him stand.

"Yeah, and you can quit that right now, Rob," said Vance, with a grin, from his position as look out. "No getting fresh with my girl or we're leaving your sorry ass behind."

" _Your_ girl?" said Angel, eyebrow teasingly raised.

"Shush, you're giving him ideas."


End file.
